


Ride the Wave

by Patronoftheravens



Series: Happy Endings Do Happen [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, For reasons, Happy Ending AU, Insecurity, M/M, Made up names, Smut, Surfer AU, and other things, for other reasons, north/york - Freeform, other happy freelancers mentioned, sickeningly domestic, the only sad here will be simple issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronoftheravens/pseuds/Patronoftheravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surfer AU in which the Freelancers got out of the Project unscathed. This work will focus on North and York and their life in Oahu Hawaii. It's fluffy and smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Wave

It was a pleasant morning out on Banzai Beach. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon, painting the sky in magentas and golds. It had to be almost six by now, almost six. Alex Therin, formerly known as Agent New York of Project Freelancer, lounged on his stomach out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on a custom made surfboard. He felt the tug of a wave underneath him and he began to paddle with it, trying to get on top of it. It began to peak and he slowly let himself get carried down the crest, resting as it surged towards shore. He stood, balancing expertly on the board. The rush of the sea air and the pounding of the waves brought a sense of peace to him. He was safe. He was home. There was no gunfire, no missions, no explosions. There was no leaderboard, no jumping off of buildings, nothing right now but the sunrise, the pounding of the wave, and the gliding of the board against the clear blue Hawaiian waters. The wave died down, depositing him in waist deep water. He couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear, combing his fingers through wet hair. On the shore resounded slow clapping. As York stepped out of the water, he was greeted by a familiar blond haired, blue eyed, pale ass motherfucker. None other than Jason Artemiy.  
“Hey there North.” York smiled, tucking his board under his arm. They still used their code names because it felt oddly familiar.  
“Have a pleasant swim?” North was wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki shorts as opposed to York who was in a black and green wetsuit.  
“Course I did. You have a pleasant morning?”  
“It was made better seeing you.”  
York let out a little chuff of laughter, “Aw, c’mon you big sap.”  
“Well, you know this is the first time I’ve seen you so happy in a long time.”  
“It’s nice being out of the project.” He shook his head, “What do you want to do for breakfast?”  
“We could go to Koa.” North shrugged.  
“Or we could stay home, I can make breakfast, scramble some eggs or whatever you like.”  
“You know last time I had your eggs they tasted suspiciously like rubber.”  
York rolled his eyes, “You know that was when we were Freelancers.”  
“Your point?”  
“I had limited supplies, North. Now I’ve got good, fresh eggs, some nice cheese, meat, vegetables. You know, good shit. I can make breakfast.”  
“Fine, I’ll let you make me breakfast. If it’s good then you can continue to make breakfast.”  
“I would have before but no, you had to make breakfast or visit every single diner in the state.” York was smiling through the sarcastic remarks.  
“Hey, you liked most of the diners here.”  
“Okay, so I did. But I want to make breakfast for you ‘cause that’d be what a good boyfriend does.”  
“And I’m letting you.”  
“I’m gonna shower first, get the salt off of me.”  
“I kinda like you when you smell like the ocean.”  
“Oh,” he smirked leaning a little closer, “is that why we had that little adventure on my board last night.”  
“Mmhm, and I’d be willing to repeat that adventure but only if you hurry up and get home.”  
York leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Sure thing sweetheart.”  
Their condo was three miles from where York was surfing. North taught at an elementary school on Moloka’i. He had to take the ferry between islands. However, he had no classes as it was the summer semester. York had taken up surfing again. He’d been renowned for the sport before the program and now that he was out, he persuaded North to move to Hawaii and fell back in. He even went so far as to become a local celebrity.  
York retired to their shared room, peeling off his wetsuit and slipping into the shower. He didn’t take too long, quickly rinsing the salt off of him and scrubbing some shampoo into his hair. When he stepped out, he pulled on the pair of sweats he’d left out and went out to the kitchen.  
“You sure you don’t need help with breakfast?” Asked North setting down into a chair.  
“North, babe, I’ll be fine.” Replied York, cracking a few eggs into a pan. “Hey, think you could turn on some music?”  
“Sure thing, what do you want to listen to?” North turned on the bluetooth speaker.  
“You can pick this time, just don’t play your damn classical.”  
North tsked, shaking his head, “You have no appreciation for art.” He settled on some classic blues that had York bouncing along to the beat, hips swaying as he flipped an omelette.  
“Roll me baby,” he crooned, “Like you roll a wagon wheel.” He set the plate in front of North.  
“You have a lovely singing voice.”  
“Mmhm,” he pressed a kiss to North’s cheek, “you like it.”  
“So? You’re cute.”  
York sat down across from him. “Babe,” he jabbed a fork at North, “We’ve been over this. I’m hot, not cute.”  
“Mmhm, and I’m sure whenever you blush it’s because you’re just so hot.”  
York merely rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t you have practice with Miwa today?” North stood, beginning to wash the dishes.  
“Yeah. You sure you don’t want me to wash them?”  
“I’m sure. We don’t need any more broken plates.”  
“That was one time!” York whined.  
“Too bad, you are banned from dishes duty from that day forward.”  
York chuckled and leaned over to kiss his temple. “I’m heading out in a few. Do you want to come with?”  
“How about I meet you there. I need to get some paperwork done today.” He closed the dishwasher, leaning over to press a kiss to York’s lips.  
“Sure thing. You know where I’ll be.” York turned to go get his other wetsuit, pulling on the sweats over it. He then grabbed his board and left.  
Miwa had moved to Hawaii from Kyoto a year ago and had picked up surfing at Hattyohama Beach. When York got back into surfing, he had a pretty bad wipeout tearing up his leg on some of the rocks under the surface. Miwa helped him back to shore and patched up his leg. They ended up talking about this and that and became quick friends. Every day, when he could, he met her at her favorite spot along the Banzai Pipeline and they’d surf together. With the Oakley Surf Shop Challenge coming up, he’d need to practice.  
He smiled at her as he approached. She was waxing her board, a simple white with blue polka dots near the fins.  
“Hey! Miwa!” He called, her head snapped up and she smiled, brushing thin black strands out of her face. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”  
“No, no Alex.” She gave his shoulder a friendly punch, “I’m just finishing up here.”  
“Water looks good today.”  
“Yeah, was out a little earlier. The tide’s coming in. Should be a good time.”  
They spent some time talking while Miwa finished waxing her board and York stripped out of his sweats.  
“New wetsuit?” Asked Miwa.  
“Yeah, my other one was wet from this morning.”  
She finished her board and looked up to York, posing a silent question. You ready? He nodded and they set off into the water.  
Around ten minutes passed before North set up on the beach. He was plopped down in a brightly colored chair with a floppy hat and a pair of sunglasses on. A book was folded open in his lap, but most of his attention was on York and Miwa. It was nice to see him smiling that much. It took them a few hours, but they finally made their way out of the water. York bid farewell to Miwa and he and North began the walk home; York with his board under his arm, North with his chair.  
“Why do you wear the wetsuit?” Asked North.  
“It’s comfy.” Said York, then quickly looked around for any eavesdroppers, “and I don’t want to have anyone seeing my scars.” His voice dropped to a low murmur.  
North arched his eyebrows. “Really? You don’t want people to see your scars?”  
“I show you my scars because you don’t care about them.”  
“I don’t care about your scars because you’re beautiful, York.” North stopped to gently cup York’s face in his hands. “If other people stare then they don’t deserve your attention.” He released him and continued on.  
“It’s…” he sighed, “it’s hard to think I’m what you see when I can see the disgust, the pity in people’s eyes whenever I don’t have my shirt on.”  
“What can I do to help you?”  
“I don’t know North,” he muttered in despair, “I don’t know.”  
They walked in silence back to the condo.


End file.
